


Wild Nights

by Carol_Pau



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS, Break Up, Enemies to Allies to More?, Friendship, History, Is this love?, James Loves, M/M, Reunion, Superheroes, Teamwork, War, confusing love, keith loves, lost ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Pau/pseuds/Carol_Pau
Summary: James Griffen and Keith Kogone have history, but they both are willing to get past that to save the plant and the universe.





	1. He Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Simple.  
This will probably be 2 to 4 chapter long. Haven't decided.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think.

Wild Nights

James walked through the halls of the Garrison, his mind lost as his body was on autopilot. He blinked and he was in his room. How many years had it been since Captain Shiro had disappeared? Since Keith disappeared into the dark? Too many. Enough for the plant to get involved in an intergalactic war. Proving once for all that they were not alone. Commander Holt had returned with the knowledge of the Galra and announcing the capture and survival of both his son and Captain Shiro. Not only that, he had informed the Garrison of the missing cadets from years ago. 

Keith was in space. Fighting in a war that Earth did not know about. 

And now he was back. James had personally driven Keith and his team back into the Garrison. He had kept quiet throughout the drive back, not knowing what to say to both Keith and Captain Shiro. 

What do you say to a kid you grew up with but treated poorly due to jealousy?  
What do you say to the man that broke your mentor’s heart?

God, Adam. 

James was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed the beep coming from his wrist, notifying him to a message from Ryan. He was being summoned for an emergency meeting with Team Voltron.

The meeting could have gone better.

He didn’t mean to snap at Hunk. But he just didn’t understand that stress that the Garrison and his team were under. They quickly had realized that they couldn’t save everyone. His entire team had lost their family members. Ina believes that her sister survived, but had no proof. Ina, the most logical person James has ever met, had hope – it meant something. Even though Ina couldn’t fly out to find out the truth. She knew they had better chances here. It didn’t mean James didn’t hear her crying sometimes. He wished he could help her, but he couldn’t. Just like they couldn’t help Hunk. 

James had felt Keith’s stare but ignored it. He was too emotional. It had been a stressful day, first with Keith and Captain Shiro’s return, this meeting in general and his in-coming hospital visit was going to be cut short. He needed this meeting to end ten minutes ago. Team Voltron was excused while the MFE pilots were asked to stay back for a quick report update. When they were finally excused, Commander Iverson asked him to stay.

Ever the perfect cadet, James held back a groan. “Yes, Commander?” 

The Commander gave him a deep stare before speaking, “Cadet Griffin, I understand you are listed as his next of kin, so it is only appropriate if I ask if you would allow visitors?” 

James knew he wasn’t asking for himself.

James stared for a moment, trying to find a respectful answer. “With all due respect Commander, I’m not sure I want anyone to know of his existence just yet. He’s still healing and not awake for long before sleeping for another week. His health is my priority.” 

Commander Iverson sighed, “I understand son, but don’t you think they would want to know?”

James stood up like his spine was made of iron. “It is my duty to keep him safe, Sir. Yes, they will know – but only when I decide they have gained that right. They have abandoned him too many times. He put me as his next of kin for a reason. Once I know I can trust them, I will allow short visits. No more, no less.” 

Commander Iverson’s eye softens, “I understand why you are so protective of him. He trained you well Cadet. Just don’t forget that those two are good at finding things out that they shouldn’t. That’s why we’re in this mess to begin with.” 

James nodded, “May I be excused, Sir?”

With a wave, James started walking in the direction of the Hospital. He turned the corner and saw the last person he wanted to see leaning on the wall.

Keith.

“What’s your problem?” Keith said he didn’t sound angry or annoyed. He sounded curious. Which was never a good thing in James’ opinion, a Curious-Keith meant he will be snooping around.

“No problem, just heading to bed.” James moved around him and nodded goodbye.

He had only taken four steps when Keith spoke again, “You’ve changed.”

James stopped but didn’t turn back, “Yeah, well war does that.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Keith’s voice was soft but strong. James bites his lip in an attempt to keep calm. “I know how war changes someone, believe me. I’ve seen it. I’ve felt it. But there’s something more with you. Something you’re hiding.”

James turned his body to look Keith in the eye, “And you’re such an expert on me?”

Keith sighed, “We’ve known each other since we were in grade school. Sure, we were never friends. But we know each other.” Keith stepped closer to James, “It’s not normal for you to snap in the middle of a meeting. That tells me you’re stressing out.” He stopped in front of James, “Out in the field, that can get you killed.”  
James was tired. He was done with the entire day, done with meetings, done with Keith. “I just tired,” he said truthfully, “I just need some sleep. We don’t really get much of that around here.”

Keith looked like he didn’t believe him, but nodded either way. “I – I’m here if you want to – you know – talk.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Keith Kogane wants to talk?”

James saw a slight blush forming on Keith’s face. “Oh shut up. Go get some rest.” Keith lightly pushed him forward.

James nodded and continued his journey to the hospital. Not that Keith knew that.

James stopped through the doorway and stared at the sleeping body on the bed. Arms over the blanket, head tilted away from the doorway. Anyone could see the scars over the arms and neck from where James was standing. James remembered finding him in the plane wreck. He would never forget the smell of burning flesh. But he had been lucky, Adam had been unconscious – passed out from the pain the doctors said. The doctors were able to save his limbs but they were horribly covered in third-degree burns, the doctors had to give him new skin. They all waited patiently for the swelling in his brain to go down, James had kept hope for the three months Adam had been unconscious, even when higher-ups wanted to unplug him to keep resources during the ongoing war. James used every advantage he had to stop that from happening, reminding his superiors that he was the best pilot they had – a teenage boy was the best they had after Adam – and without him they would not have a leader for the MFE, then his team came in stating that they would quit if they touched Adam.  
Luckily Commander Holt and Iverson were able to stop anyone from harming Adam. Holt reminding everyone – especially Admiral Sandra – that Adam was only in that bed because they did not listen to his advice. 

Adam was then moved to a special room in Commander Holt’s lab/hospital. Where Adam would be cared for by the Commander’s wife and James – whenever he had time off missions. 

Adam woke up three months after the wreck, he was disoriented and couldn’t speak properly. He kept repeating three names: James, Keith, and Takashi. His heart rate would spike, forcing Commander Holt to give him heavy medication. Adam slept for another two weeks before waking up again, repeating the same names for the next seven months. After the first year, Adam would wake up for a few days. Some days, he would ask for Takashi and Keith, not understanding why they weren’t with him. Others he kept quiet, remembering that Takashi had chosen the stars over him and Keith went missing after blaming Adam for Takashi’s death. Commander Holt explained that the swelling in his brain cause some form of amnesia, causing Adam to sometimes believe he was still engaged with Shiro and looking after Keith and other days he was in the present. His memory kept jumping between the past and present. It broke James’ heart to see his mentor relive his heartbreak over and over again. 

James sat down on the pull out bed he had built three years ago, he removed his uniform and quietly changed into the pajama set he had placed in the dresser. Once changed, he pulled out the book from the nightstand, smiling as he looked at the faded cover of a young boy and girl riding a griffin. The irony was not lost on James. “I never asked how you found these books.” James opened the book, “They’re so old, before World War III and that’s saying something.” James looked back at Adam, “But they are great. Real treasures…..” James cleared his throat, “A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If his eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.”


	2. He Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :D

James requested that the MFE Pilots and Voltron Pilots practiced emergency drills, to better understand each other attack and defense patterns and learn how to work together as Earth’s first and second defense teams. The Keith from James’ memories would have turned down the offer within moments, but this new-space Keith accepted the request and actually praised James for having the idea. 

James narrowed his eyes at Keith before searching around the room. Keith raised an eyebrow, questioning the action. “Just wondering if I have fallen into an alternative universe.” James joked. 

Keith shoved James. “Ass.”

James laughed loudly at Keith offended look. 

James was surprised at how well their teams worked together. Pidge worked well with Ryan, she outlined a plan and they both performed it perfectly. Lance and Ina were similar in that aspect, just louder. Hunk and Nadia were a strong force that destroyed everything in their path. 

But Keith and James, it was like they had been practicing for years. They were able to perform at such an amaze rate, that Commander Holt had them fight against their team members. They didn’t win, but they did survive for a long time. If the plan was to escape, they would have won. But the purpose of the exercise was to see if they could hold their own against large numbers and for how long. Their last exercise was to see how long they could fight against Captain Shiro. James was unsure of how to attack his once-hero. Princess Allura had created a mechanical arm for the Captain, there was a story there but no one seems willing to share. 

To say Captain Shiro was able to beat them was an understatement. No human should be able to fight as fast as he could, it wasn’t a routine or a form of attack that James recognized. At least, it wasn’t human. But there were some movements that were a style that reminded James of Keith when they had been children. It was normal for Keith to get into fights at school and at the home, James had spent hours stopping the fights and could easily recognize some of Keith’s fighting style. It was quick and strong – it was not a practice form but a survival skill. Fight to survival, not win. 

James had only seen Captain Shiro fight once before his launch. He had been fighting Adam in what could only be described as a playful dance of cat and mouse. Adam was so fast, dodging every grab and attack from Shiro. A smile that was so bright on his face that James felt uncomfortable watching such a tender moment. Maybe James couldn’t count that as a fight, not when both opponents were so playful the whole time. Their relationship had made James wonder what it felt like to truly and openly love someone. As an orphan, James didn’t know his parents. Love was a strange concept to him, he didn’t understand what being part of a family meant until Adam and the MFE Pilots crashed into his life.

“You want to what?” 

Keith stared at him like he hadn’t just shocked ten years out of James’ life. “I want to go over the battle plans the Garrison has come up with to go against the Galra. You’re the leader of the MFE Fighters, we need to come up with a plan together. Shiro and Allura are trying to convince the Garrison to let us summon the Lions to Earth. We need a plan of attack. We can’t just summon them to Garrison, we need exact locations and Galra weak points.”

“You want to work on battle plans. Together.” James repeated. “As in you and me, together?”

“Why are you repeating what I just said?” Keith genuinely looked confused.

James gaped a few times before finally agreeing. “Alright. I can meet you – “

“Let’s start now.” Keith cut him off.

James felt his shoulders drop. “Now?!” Keith nodded. “But – why – I mean I don’t mind but why now?” Keith shrug. “Fine. We can go to my room if you want – (Keith nodded) – I guess my room it is.”

They walked in silence. James wasn’t panicking but he wished he knew what was going through Keith’s head. They have spoken more now as adults than when they were children. Could Keith know about Adam? Was he trying to get more information about Adam through James? But Keith wouldn’t know that Adam had been his mentor. Keith had disappeared into space when James asked Adam to become his mentor.  
James’ room was a small studio room with basic necessaries. James led Keith to his kitchen counter and began to prepare some tea. Once done, James stood in front of Keith, keeping the counter between them. Being close to Keith was never good for James’ health. “So, what do we know?” James asked.

“We know that it will take the Lions about a minute to get to Earth, we can’t summon them to the Garrison. We’ll be too much of a target. We need to lead the Galra away.” Keith began. “If we can find the location of Galra stations on Earth, we can spread out and lead the Galra here to those locations. Once we summon the Lions, each one of us can destroy the stations.”

James nodded along, “That’s a good start.” He took a sip of his tea, watching Keith nurse his cup. “We know that they have a station in Mexico City and Cuzco.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “I know, odd locations but Ina thinks it could be part of a pattern. What do those two locations have in common?”

Keith looked confused, “I’m pretty sure I failed History in school.”

James grinned, “Both locations are the start of civilization on Earth. The first Empires of Earth.” James pulled out his tablet, he quickly opened a world map. “Mexico City is the capital of the Aztec, one of the oldest ancient civilizations. Cuzco was the capital of the Inca. If Ina is right, there should be Galra stations in Rome, Iran, Greece, China – that will be harder to locate – Meso-America, Egypt, Pakistan, and the area of Iraq, Syria, and Turkey.” James circled each location. “There could be a Galra station at every place, but maybe not. At least, not yet. Ina and Veronica have found strange wavelength coming from Mexico and Peru, they’re trying to see if there are similar wavelengths coming from these locations listed if we can find a match we’ll know that there’s a Galra station there.”

Keith looked impressed. “It seems like you guys have figured it out.”

James smiled. “We’re getting there. The hard part is trying to get those wavelengths without the Galra finding out.”

Keith smiled, “I know who can help.”

Coran was an odd man. James knew he was from a different plant, but even then, he was odd. Coran was working on some alien computer that he had been able to save from the Castle of Lions. He also kept referring James as number 7. James gave Keith a look, Keith smiled and shrugged like the alien antics were normal. “I’m impressed such a young species could find quintessence sources,” Coran shouted as he moved around.

Keith seemed surprised. “Quintessence sources? How is that possible? – I mean – I know every life form and plant has quintessence, but for our ancestors to find it without help.”

Coran shrugged, “Someone must have had the ability to sense quintessence, even though they didn’t know what it was. They knew it was something important.” Coran created a projection of the earth. Little blue dots covered Mexico City and Lima, small red dots covered the locations James had listed to Keith earlier. Ina and Veronica were speaking rapidly over Conan’s computer. As the minutes went by, red dots kept being removed from the map. “Luckily, my little computer can search for quintessence in minutes. Of course, if I had the Castle of Lions, I would have been done by now, but….” 

Veronica jumped, “We have confirmed quintessence locations in all ancient civilizations. Locations are Mexico City, Mexico; Lima, Peru; the border of Iraq and Syria; Northeast Pakistan; the Banks of the Nile in Egypt; Nohoch Mul, Yucatan; Xi’an, China; Athens, Greece; Persepolis, Iran; Rome, Italy.” 

“We have sent the list to other Garrison locations throughout the world. We wait on any confirmation they can give.” Ina stood up. “The Mexican office was able to confirm that there have seen Galra activity increase in Yucatan. They have sent a group to investigate but none returned.”

“That sounds like Galra.” James nodded. “We have three confirmed locations. We need at least two more locations for our plan to work. Distance shouldn’t be an issue.” James turned to Keith for confirmation. Once he got it, James continued. “As soon as we get two more confirmed locations, we can get the green light to go.” 

James and Keith left together. Each lost in their own thoughts. James needed to visit Adam before any missions were assigned. He wasn’t sure when the final battle will happen, but with his luck, it will be sooner than later. He still wasn’t sure if Captain Shiro should know about Adam. The Captain had not asked about him, leaving a bad taste in James' mouth. But then again, James was not always with the Captain. Maybe he had asked but he had not asked James, and why should he? Captain Shiro did not know the relationship James had formed with his ex-fiancée. Maybe James should ask Captain Shiro what he needed. James sighs not knowing what to do.

“Do you think all Galra are evil?”

James snapped his head up. “What?”

“I’m asking if you think that all Galra are evil,” Keith repeated. 

James stared at his face. He knew Keith could keep his face emotionless, but the look he had seemed forced. “Do I think all Galra are evil? That like asking if I think all humans are good. All races are good and bad people. Just because this group of Galra is what one would call evil, doesn’t mean all of them are.” James pushed his hair back. “And we don’t really know the situation. What if some Galra is only fighting because they don’t have any other choice. They have families just like the rest of us.”

Keith stopped walking, “You really think that?”

James has never heard Keith speak so softly. He wasn’t sure what was happening but this moment seems so delicate and important, James chose his words carefully. “Not one person is completely good or evil. As long as there’s life, then there is hope for good.” James felt his face burn when Keith stared at him. Keith wasn’t saying anything. James desperately wanted to run. 

“Not everybody would think that. Especially after a Galra invasion.” Keith whispered.

James tried to shrug it off, “Sometimes you have to remember that there’s more to a person than just the first impression.”


	3. He Heals

James felt like he had fallen into an alternative universe. It could be the only explanation. Aliens were real, so it was only natural that alternative universe existed. 

James thought back at the recent weeks, the Garrison was able to find more refugees, some engineers that the Garrison desperately needed now that only forty-percent of all their platoon survived. The strange part was that Keith willingly spent time with people, James has seen him with varies of people throughout the weeks after he returned. James and Keith were getting along and actually spending time off-duty together, sure most of that time they were creating battle plans and scheduling the next training session. But their conversation has fallen soft, no anger nor stress. Just simple. Keith once fell asleep in James’ tiny loveseat. He looked so at peace, James didn’t want to wake him. He decided on covering him with the softest blanket he could find and let him rest. God knows Keith needed more sleep. 

Sometimes James wondered how their life would have been if their friendship had started years ago, would James had followed Keith into the stars?

James smiled remembering the little boy that radiated sadness and tension. Keith had the largest and prettiest eyes James had ever seen on a human. A grey-violet color that even artists would have trouble imitating. James had wanted to be friends, but Keith was too angry with the world to accept his offer of friendship and 

James held onto grudges too easily to ever forgive him. But if that hadn’t happened, if Keith had accepted his hand? 

James would have tried harder to stop kids from bullying Keith, he would have protected him as much as a kid could. They would share their love of space and adventure, join the Garrison together. Be the best pilots of their generations. Be teammates and best friends.  
James sighed, there was no point of looking back. It was done and over with. He could only try to be a decent friend to Keith now, keep him alive, and help him find some peace during this war. 

James was on his way to the cafeteria when he received an alert on his wrist-watch. He stared at the message for a moment before running off. Adam had finally woken up. James pushed pass several cadets and his very own team, they would know where he was heading by the look on his face – joy. He brushed by the Voltron team, shouts of “What the hell?”; “What’s going on?” and; “James!” followed behind him.

“Later!” he shouted without looking back, hoping they wouldn’t follow him.

The room door opened with a slam.

James huffed in the doorway trying to get enough air and confirm that Adam was awake. James almost panicked when he noticed the bed was empty. 

“Have a nice run?”

James' head snapped to the far end of the room. There stood Adam, a small smile on his face and his warm honey eyes watching him. James swallowed a sob before reaching the man he consisted a brother. He held Adam longer than a normal hug, but he couldn’t help himself. Adam had been asleep for nearly two months. James feared he would never wake again, Commander Holt explained that the longer Adam stayed awake, the longer he would sleep. But God! If James knew that Adam being awake for two weeks would put him in a coma, James would prefer him to be awake for a few days. Although it was a good thing Adam slept, it meant his brain was healing. It didn’t stop James from fearing that he would never wake up again. 

“Sorry, I scared you,” Adam whispered in his hair.

James sniffed and shook his head, “I’m just glad you’re finally awake.” He took half a step back, “but should you really be standing?” James looked over him. Besides the obvious burns on his form, Adam didn’t look tired or injured. 

“I’m fine. I actually need the exercise.” Adam walked around the room, staring out the window. “I see the war is still going on.” 

James sighed, he had to be careful. “Yes. We’ve made improvements on our planes. We have a final plan of attack.” James watched Adam for any reaction. Although   
James got the alert that Adam had to awaken, it could have been hours ago that Adam actually woke up. Adam liked to clean up before anyone knew he was awake. “I knew to tell you something…”

“Takashi is back.”

James didn’t even feel his jaw fall. His eyes widen, staying at Adam. 

Adam grinned deviously. “I might be asleep half the time, but I do have ears.” Adam sat on top of his bed, “I heard his voice over the intercom shortly after I opened my eyes. It’s been years, but I can realize his voice anywhere.”

And so, James told him everything he knew about the war, about Voltron, and about Keith and Shiro. By the end of it, Adam and James looked tired. Adam was a good listener, didn’t stop James once he started. In the end, Adam asked the one question James knew he would ask.

“Have you told them about me?”

James bit his lip. “No, I figured you should get a say in it before… everything. You were asleep for a long time, I wasn’t sure if you would wake soon. I just – I just wanted you to have a say if you wanted to see them or not.” James looked out the window. “I – I know Captain Shiro went looking for you. He asked Commander Iverson, but the Commander only told him that you were the first wave of defense. He wanted to confirm with me before he told Captain Shiro everything.” Adam stayed quiet. “I saw Captain Shiro at the memorial site. I think he was staring at your name – considering that only the higher-ups and my team knew you survived. Commander Holt wanted to respect your privacy.” 

Adam nodded. “Honestly, years ago, I would have ran out of this room the moment I heard his voice. But now.” He stayed quiet for a few moments. “I don’t know what I want. My head is still pretty messed up. I think I’m just lucky with my mind in the present and not –“he trailed off.

James shivered. Had Adam’s mind been in the past, God. Commander Holt or his wife would have to sedate him. “How did you feel when you heard his voice on the intercom?” 

Adam stared at his hands. His right-hand fingers rubbing his left ring finger, turning the phantom ring he once had. “I don’t know if I should, but… but I still love him.” Tears were gently falling down his face. “I love him. God, I love him. I want to see him. I want to hold him again. I want to yell at him for dying on me.” Adam gave a wet laugh. “I want to hold onto him and never let go. I want to see Keith and ground him for life! He’ll never be able to escape my sight again.” Adam covered his face with his fist as he sobbed. James hugged him, knowing how he was one of the few people that Adam trusted. 

“I can go get them. Just say the word and I’ll run like I have the Galra on my ass.”

Adam laughed. “Bring Keith first.”

“Shiro doesn’t know, does he?” Keith asked after he got control of his feelings, but kept a firm grip on Adam’s hand. 

Adam nodded. “I wanted to see you first. You’re the easier one.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “I know, I never thought I would say that sentence.”

Keith pushed him with his shoulder. “Hey, I’ve matured.” This time it was Adam that raised an eyebrow. “Hey! I did! I’m the leader of Voltron!”

Adam smiled. “I’m proud of you Keith.” Keith blushed. “Not because you’re the leader of Voltron, but because you finally found yourself. You’re happy.”

Keith hugged Adam again, noting the burns covering his arms. “I wish you had been with us.”

“No, you don’t,” Adam said, stopping Keith from speaking. “I would have never let you get in the Lion in the first place. Stupid Takashi. What was he thinking? ‘Oh! I   
giant mechanical Lion head, let’s go inside its mouth! Oh hey! I can bring my baby brother with me!’ – honestly, that man.” Adam shook his head. “That man…”

Keith smiled at him knowing where his thoughts were going. “Want me to go get him?”

James round-kicked the punching bag again.

After delivering Keith to Adam and explaining what had happened to Adam, James stepped out to let the brothers have their moment together. James had felt a stab in the chest when he saw Keith’s expression at seeing Adam alive.

James didn’t think he’ll ever forget it. Shock, disbelief, agony, and finally happiness. Keith tackled Adam onto the bed without really meaning too. Keith did not sob or make a sound. But James could see the tears racing down his face as he buried himself in Adam’s arms. It took a while but Keith finally was able to look at Adam without crying again. Adam explained as much as possible and let James filled in the rest. After the explanation, James left.

All the anger and frustration he had felt for the past few weeks were spilling out, he could actually feel a sense of calm coming over him. Adam’s experience was a secret his guarded so carefully, fearing if anyone knew they would believe he was a waste of resources. But know Keith knew and soon so will Captain Shiro. Adam was now protected by the most powerful force in the known universe. 

James felt the sweat running down his face and neck, but he kept punching and kicking. The final attack was going to set in motion soon, both Voltron and MFE teams were to prepare for the final attack and have some time with their loved ones. It left James with a lot of bent up energy that he didn’t know what to do with. The punching bag has been his regular outlet. 

He kicked once more when he heard someone clearing their throat. Keith stood behind him. James huffed in exhaustion, “I thought you would be with Adam.”

Keith stared at him for a moment longer before answering. “I was. Shiro is with him now.”

“Oh.” James began unwrapping his tape, looking away from Keith. “Think they’ll be okay?”

“Well, Shiro collapsed to his knees and started crying the moment he saw Adam,” Keith began, James could feel his eyes burning holes in his head. “Adam had to hold him before he could go into shock.” 

“And that’s a good sign?” 

Keith shrugged. Before James could start on his other hand, Keith grabbed his hand and began to unwrap it. James froze, he wasn’t sure what to do. The only time   
Keith every touched him was when they were sparring. It was professional but this… this was different. Once Keith got to the skin, James had to hold back a shiver that ran down his spine. 

“Thank you,” Keith began, “You looked after him when Shiro and I were taken to space.” Keith held onto James’ hand, dropping the tape on the floor. “I was in a bad place. I – I thought that Adam only looked after me because of Shiro. I should have treated Adam better.”

James wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. ‘Yeah, you were an ass’ seem too draining to say. “You don’t have to thank me. I – Adam is family.”  
Keith smiled shyly at him, “Yeah he is.” 

Suddenly Keith started tearing up. “Sorry.” Keith dropped James’ hand, “I just – I thought he was gone. But – when I saw him I almost couldn’t believe it.” Keith rubbed the tears from his eyes. “I’m just so happy. I didn’t think I had any family left on Earth. After hurting him so badly, Adam has every right to push me away – want nothing to do with me. But I forgot that Adam is – well he’s Adam.”

James watched Keith try to collect himself. He watched a tear escape, without thinking James reached out and rubbed away the tear. Keith’s eyes jumped to James’. 

Time froze. Neither moved, James just stared into those beautiful eyes that have been keeping up. 

This was the moment that everything changed for both of them.


	4. He Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For James, Keith would do anything.
> 
> For Keith, James would do the unthinkable.

James took a deep breath before putting on his helmet. He took comfort in the people around him – his small family. Ryan had his eyes closes, mediating his anxiety away; Ina was whispering the formula of pi; Nydia was singing her favorite song to herself. James watched them, memorizing their features deep into his subconscious. James gave a small smile, he hoped that they would all survive this battle. It was their last battle for Earth. James had memorized every detail of the plan – even his teammates’ parts, just so he would know where they would be.

James held a small army metal in his hand. Adam had given it to him a few minutes ago. He didn’t want to take too much time from Adam. Captain Shiro was anxiety standing behind him for his own moment with Adam. Keith had been the first to say his goodbyes, he had to meet his team early.

James put the small metal in his pocket.

“Alright Team, let’s show the Galra why the Earth isn’t for their taking.”

James pushed his plane into hyper-drive, careful to keep a steady speed so the other teams would arrive at their destination – although farther – at the same time as him. He checked his scanner to avoid any Galra ships. James could see the destruction left behind from the Galra, cities once tall and proud were decimated. They were an hour away from the Mexico City Galra Base, but all surrounding cities had been whipped out.

“ETA in one hour Keith,” James whispered. The atmosphere in the plane was soft but filled with anxiety.

“Alright. Once we reach the outskirts of Mexico City, I can call the Black Lion. She’ll get here in a minute.” Keith said.

“It’s still so amazing that the Lions can fly so fast,” James said, not really talking to Keith, but to himself. “She must fly so smoothly.”

Keith chuckled, “After this – after we win… I can take you for a ride if you want.”

James’ eyes turned to the small mirror on his dashboard, Keith’s face was barely visible. James felt his face warm-up and a funny feeling spread throughout his stomach. “I’ll like that… that is if you have time.” James felt his ears burn, he avoided looking back at Keith. “I’m sure the world will throw you a parade once you defeat the Galra.”

Keith choked, “God I hope not! The other parades were bad enough.”

James blinked, “Other parades?”

“Yeah. When we liberated a planet, the people would through us a parade. I hate them but Lance loved them…” Keith kept telling James stories of the adventures of his time in space. James had to keep himself from laughing at the events in the space mall.

“This is Commander Holt. Cadet Griffin, you’re ETA is insight. Last call.”

James turned his force back to his dashboard, little red lights were flashing under the communication sector. “This is Griffin.” He looked back at Keith, they stared at each other for a moment before Keith nodded and closed his eyes. “The Black Paladin is making the connection now. ETA to Mexico in two. ETA to Lion in two.”

“Provide cover until necessary. Once in the clear, return to base.”

“Yes, sir. Griffin Out.” James quickly cut off all communications as planned.

A large shadow covered the plane not a moment later. James looked up to see the giant lion descend on them, its large head was the size of his plane. “Damn.”

James heard Keith chuckle, “Impressed?”

James nodded, “Very.”

“Soon I’ll take you for a spin.” James felt a feather-light touch on his shoulder. “I’ll see you soon James,” Keith said so softly, James thought he had imagined it. The hatch opened above their heads.

James bit his lower lip. “Keith! Wait!” he turned his body as much as he could. He stared into Keith’s eyes, trying to say the words trapped in his throat. “I – I wanted to say that – that I –“Keith gave him a gentle smile. Keith reached around his head and pulled him close. Their helmet touched, James felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to be closer to Keith but there was no time and their suits prevented any real touch. 

“When I get back. We’ll talk.” Keith said with a smile that made James’ heart skip a beat.

James could only nod and watch as Keith flew into the lion’s mouth.

James’ plane raced after the lions as they were being pulled up by the Galra. He had to get there! He had to get to them! If he didn’t – if James didn’t reach them in time, Keith would be gone forever.

“Griffin, fall back. We can’t afford to lose you too!” Captain Shiro’s voice screamed into his helmet.

“I can get to them! If I blast the –“

“Your plane isn’t equipped to reach such altitudes! Fall back and re-group!”

“But –“

“That’s an order Cadet!”

James bit his lip so hard, blood started dripping down his chin. He stared at the Black Lion as it was swallowed up by the Galra’s ship. He turned the plane around, dodging Galra fighters. His ears were buzzing and his eyes burning from holding back tears. If only he was more like Keith. Keith would have ignored those orders and done everything possible to save the people he cared about. James had to think, how did the Galra know about their plan? It was oblivious that they knew of their plan – the attack was too well thought and the lions were easily captured. Only a selected few knew about the plan – the higher-ups for one.

It meant that they had a mole – someone with great power in the Garrison.

If anything happened to Keith, James would not be able to hold back from killing them.

James was going to throw up. First Keith and his team had been taken by the Galra, they asked – God knows how – and then the Atlas transformed into a freaking robot. How no one could feel the Atlas’ movements – it was beyond James’ thought process. Captain Shiro was yelling orders at the controls, James was watching Voltron lift the massive alien-robot beyond the atmosphere. He reminded Conan yelling something about the robot about to explode – the blast would take out the plant.

And there was Keith – taking the damn thing away, knowing that the chances he would survive the blast was slim.

James heard a beep by his ear – barely noticing that he still wore his helmet.

“James.”

James sucked into a gasp. He had to stay strong. “Ke-Keith… you have to – you have to –“

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered into his ear. “This isn’t what I had in mind when I said I would talk to you soon.”

James swallowed. “Please Keith. Just throw it. Throw it and come back.”

“I can’t do that.” Keith sighed. “Any quick movement will…” but James already knew. “There is still a chance that I will – you know.” James felt himself nod. “It’s worth the risk.” James could hear the hidden message in his words, ‘you’re worth the risk.’ James let himself cry. “Believe in me, James.” Keith whispered, “Believe in me.”

“I do.”

James stood still as the explosion knocked Atlas to its knees. Wind that could destroy entire cities leveled the Earth, but James felt none of it. He just stared as the bright lights swallowed the sky. Buzzing in his ears was deafening. His heart was being torn apart, but he would see this to the end.

The last thing connecting him to Keith.

It was a good thing he was watching, for he would have missed the fire meteors racing towards the Earth – for a moment he thought it was more Galra robots. But it wasn’t – it was the Lion!

“They’re crashing!” James didn’t notice himself shout. He looked intensely at the Lions, hoping to get a glimpse of which one was the Black Lion.

Moments before they crashed – James saw him – the Black Lion was going to crash in front of the Atlas.

James was moving before Captain Shiro could shout his orders. James had an emergency pack attached to his back, he was out of the Atlas within moments. He reached the Lion’s jaw, touching it – hoping to find a leveler or button to gain access to Keith.

“Please, I beg you! I need to get to him! Please let me help him!” James begged the Lion. He placed both hands between the teeth, desperate for it to open. A second later, blue light surrounded James and the mouth open. He didn’t think twice – he jumped in.

“KEITH!!”


	5. He Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James watches over Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but... 
> 
> I think I have one more chapter to go.
> 
> Sorry, it took me a while to get this out. I had surgery and still recovering.

He Lived

James wanted to vomit at the sight in front of him. The cockpit was destroyed, wires pulled apart throughout the cockpit, half of the control panel was blocking the entrance. Forcing James had to crawl. In his state of panic, he did not notice the blood on the floor. He focused on Keith’s limp form in front of the broken pilot seat.

James quickly checked Keith’s spine. It’s dangerous to suddenly move someone after an accident. Adam’s voice whispered in his head. Check the spine first, if you move them they could be paralyzed if you move them. James sighed in relief, so far Keith’s spine was still intact. Now the neck, make sure it’s not broken. James almost fainted in relief. Carefully, he moved Keith to his back and began to check on his injuries. 

Broken arm; ankle twisted; left-hand fingers were broken; dislocated shoulder; nasty bump on his temple.

James pressed his communication device, “This is Griffin. I need a medic here. Keith is alive. I can’t move him. Control panel blocking the entrance. I can’t tell if he has internal bleeding.” 

“Medics are on their way, Griffin.” Captain Shiro answered. “ETA is 3 mins. There’s a med-kit under the pilot seat. Gray box, size of a shoebox.”  
James kept Keith in his sight as he knocked the seat away – it was easy since the seat was leaning back to the point a small shove would knock it down. James pulled out the med-kit and hastily opened it. White circular devices of different sizes were inside.

“I have the box, now what?”

“Say Oxygen support activate.”

James did. One of the devices formed into a glass mask, large enough to cover a face. James carefully covered Keith’s face, the mask adjusted to Keith’s face shape, the lining glowed blue. James could see little puffs of air coming out of Keith’s mouth. 

“Mask is placed,” James told Captain Shiro.

“Good. Pick up the largest pod.” Captain Shiro ordered. “Hold it over Keith and say Scan activate.” 

James quickly did. The pod floated above Keith’s torso, a green light scanned over his body. The remaining pods lifted in the air and charged at Keith’s body. James had to stop himself from knocking them away. One pod landed on Keith’s broken arm and formed around it – acting as a cast. James watched as the cast snapped Keith’s arm back in place. Keith let out a tiny gasp, so softly James thought he was hearing things. Another pod flew at his hand and his ankle. The last pod flew at Keith’s shoulder, covering it completely before snapping his shoulder back into its socket.

This time Keith did whimper.

James quickly caressed Keith’s hair, careful of the nasty bruise forming on his face. He bent down to whisper in Keith’s ear. “Shhh. It’s alright Keith. I’m here. Everything alright now. You’re safe.”

The medics arrived and carefully took Keith away. James had been so focused on Keith, he had not noticed the team that arrived and removed the control panel from the doorway. He followed carefully behind them as Keith was taken away. 

James held Keith’s hand in his. 

His breath was shaky at best. His body shaking with fear.

James kept Keith’s hand pressed to his lips. As if each kiss would help Keith heal.

All the paladins were injured but Keith had been the only one with internal bleeding and took a hit to his head. They had been lucky though if the medic had arrived a few minutes later – Keith would have – NO! Don’t think about that!

James could not go down that road. 

Keith was alive. He was healing… and one day he’ll wake up. God, was this punishment for not notifying Captain Shiro about Adam the moment he had returned?

Two weeks had gone by and Keith did not show any signs of waking. Adam and Captain Shiro were the only other visitors besides James that stayed for hours on end. But even they had to leave at some point. Captain Shiro to run the Garrison and Adam to make sure Captain Shiro did not run himself to the ground. 

James knew he had duties to attend too, but he couldn’t leave Keith’s side. Iverson tried to move him once and James just about lost his shit. He practically quit being a pilot at that moment. Captain Shiro had to come in before James could completely destroy his career. It was then decided that since the Garrison couldn’t move forward until ALL the paladin had recovered, James was to care for Keith. 

James knew it wasn’t healthy to stay by Keith and not talk to others, but at the moment, only Keith mattered. Luckily Captain Shiro and Adam understood, for they had gone through something similar. 

A month later, James woke up to the sound of movement. James sat up from his makeshift bed to a Galra woman standing by Keith’s bedside.  
“You’re Krolia,” James said. Keith looked so much like his mother. 

Krolia looked up at James. Her eyes watched him before returning to her son. “Keith mention you once. He seemed to dislike you.” James flinched. 

“But I could tell it was more than that. He was attracted to you. He isn’t very good at his feelings. He gets that from me. His father was never afraid to say what he felt.” She caressed Keith’s face. “I’m glad you two have worked it out.”

“Ummm about that…” 

Krolia raised an eyebrow at him.

James blushed, Keith really looked like his mother. “We were in the process of that when all this (he waved around the room) happened.”

Krolia let out a chuckle. “He was the worse timing doesn’t he?”

James laugh. “God he does.” James stood up and went to sit on Keith’s other side. “He wanted to talk as he carried that bomb away from Earth.” James pushed his hair back. “But I guess I’m the same. I tried to tell him that I love him as he was boarding the Black Lion.”

Krolia smiled. “Thank you for loving my son. Even when he’s so clueless.”

James blushed. “I’m the one that should be saying thank you. Your son is incredible.”

James watched as Krolia gave a motherly smile – one he had only seen his friends receive – “Keith chose a good mate.”

James felt his ears and face burn. “Ma – mate?”


	6. He Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this.

**He Loves**

  
James traced Keith’s arm as gently as he could.

He held Keith in his arms, seeking the little rise and fall of Keith’s chest. James wished to be able to hold him tighter, closer to him. The most he could be to lay by Keith’s side and gently place an arm on his chest – to make sure that Keith was still breathing. 

James buried his face in Keith’s neck. 

Just a few hours ago Keith had finally been taken out of surgery. His head wound had been hard to heal. It took a magic crystal and the most advanced medical technology the Garrison had to offer. As soon as the medical team left, James crawled beside Keith’s side and stayed there. Nothing, not even the end of the world can make James move at that moment. 

The doctors were not sure when Keith would wake up. Out of all of the paladins, Keith was the one with the most severe injuries. 

When James had imaged what would happen after they liberated the planet, never did he think that he would end up here. He always thought that if he had been lucky to survive, alongside his team, he would have celebrated with a night of dancing and star watching. 

He never imaged that he would have the possibility of spending it with Keith. But even with the idea of spending it with Keith – never in this situation. 

“Please wake up Keith. Please.”

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

A week past and Keith showed no signs of waking up. 

Princess Allura woke up three days ago. A bit weak but well enough to sit up and communicate with her doctors. After hearing that most of the paladin just needed rest, she relaxed, but as soon as she was told about Keith’s condition she requested Coran to transfer the healing pod from the Black Lion and put it in Keith’s room. 

So here was James, sitting by the pod as Keith healed inside. 

Coran predicted that Keith would need at least a week’s worth of healing and two days of bed rest before he would be fully healed. Captain Shiro would come in and speak with James for a while before leaving to watch over Adam as he slept in the room next door. 

Princess Allura had promised Captain Shiro that as soon as Keith was done with the healing pod, Adam would get a turn. 

James did not allow himself to fall into depression. Any work that Commander Iverson needed to be done, James quickly worked on the project through his Garrison tablet. He attended the necessary meetings and made sure his team, as well as the paladins, were all taken care of. 

The few minutes before bed, James would watch Keith heal inside the pod. The darkest around Keith’s eyes were slowly fading away; the bruising around his temple was now a soft yellow; broken bones were completely healed. 

“A few more hours Keith. Just a few more hours.” James whispered.

The next morning, James watched as Coran instructed the medics on how to remove Keith from the pod and scan his recovery journey. 

Keith was carefully changed into soft sweats that Captain Shiro claimed Keith would prefer to a sleep gown. James couldn’t help be agree, he almost snorted at the thought of Keith waking up in a hospital sleeping gown. The medics better have good reflexes to dodge Keith’s punch. 

“Make sure Keith is completely laying down. His body has to slowly recover from being stationary for so long.” Coran explained to James, “You will have to massage his limb – very gently!” Coran held Keith’s arm to show James how to properly massage Keith’s newly healed limbs. “Small circles around the joints and gently dig your thumb down the muscle. This will get the blood flowing and it will help him when he wakes up. He will be sore, but his limbs won’t be weak.”

James carefully listened to everything Coran instructed him to do for the next two days. Captain Shiro was glancing between Keith and the Healing Pod. James knew the Captain wished to help James get Keith settled, but he also wanted to help place Adam in the Healing Pod. Adam had been sleeping for three days now and showed no signs of waking up any time soon. 

“Are you sure Keith will wake up in a few days?” the Captain asked the orange-haired alien.

Coran nodded, “Yes, he’s completely healed but his body still needs time to rest. From my data, an average human will need about two to five days of rest before he wakes up. But Keith is – well…” James raised an eyebrow at Coran. He and Captain Shiro seemed to be having silent conservation. Coran coughed, “Well Keith is stubborn. He probably will wake up sooner just due to stubbornness.” 

James gave a small shrug, Coran had a point. James wouldn’t be surprised if Keith did wake up out of pure stubbornness. “Captain, I can keep you updated on Keith’s recovery. The doctors will need your help with Adam.”

The captain looked at him with relief. “Thank you, James. I wish I could be in two places at once. Please let me know if you need anything. I’ll be next door.” 

Finally alone with Keith, James began to massage Keith’s limbs as carefully as possible. “Being the leader of the paladins comes with the best hospital room that the Garrison has to offer.” James rubbed Keith’s calf. “I can’t wait for you to wake up, we have so much to talk about. God, I hope you remember what we said to each other. Coran said the pod didn’t detect any brain damage.” James snorted, “If you think you can run away from me now, you better think again. I have waited far too long for this moment Kogane. I’m not about to give up now.” 

James grabbed the heating pad and placed it on Keith’s newly healed leg. “Don’t think just because you saved the world you can stay asleep for a week. You made me a promise and I expect you to keep it. I’m giving you three days – got that! Three days! If you don’t wake up by then I’m waking you up.” 

James moved around the room, his bed had been replaced with a loveseat that Nadia and Ryan dragged from their room. James’ blanket and pillow neatly placed on the armrest. The book James had been reading to Keith placed on the seat, red bookmark sticking out. James made himself comfortable in his seat, a blanket covering his legs and pillow on his lap to help him hold up his book. “We have a few more chapters left… let’s start…. **‘Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She – er, got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. I seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first.’” (― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)**

By the time James finished the book, the moon was high in the sky. James dropped the book beside the loveseat and eyed Keith for a while, checking for any changes. Seeing none, James stood up and started to change into his sweats. Checking on Keith’s temperature one last time, James crawled into Keith’s bed, covering both of them with the blanket James had on earlier. 

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of the situation.” James whispered and then groaned, “But it’s not like I’m taking advantage of Keith… I’m just sleeping next to him… while he’s unconscious… Okay maybe it’s weird but…” James buried his face in Keith’s shoulder. “I’m making sure I will notice if you wake up at night… Yeah! That’s it! I’m just taking my caretaker job seriously.” James nodded to himself before dropping his head on the bed. “I’m such an idiot.” He turned to stare at Keith, “But I don’t want to miss anything. Just – _please_ wake up soon Keith.” 

James curled around Keith and closed his eyes. “Goodnight Keith.”

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Two nights later Keith woke up in the middle of the night, James sleeping beside him.

Keith was sure he was dreaming. 

He remembered fighting Haggar’s latest robot monster and then everything was a blank. Keith looked around the room, he recognized his room as a Garrison hospital room. He turned to look at James. Keith smiled. James’ mouth was a bit open, Keith could hear little sounds of breath coming from him. Keith took this chance to really look at James. Freckles sparkled around his nose and cheeks. One freckle, darker than the others, was under the corner of his left eye making it pass as a ‘beauty mark’. 

Keith took in every little mark on James' face. As his eyes traveled down his face, Keith noticed another dark freckle on the right corner of his chin. Just below the corner of his lip. Keith suddenly had a strong urge to kiss it.

Keith sighed. If only he could move but James was holding onto him, limiting his movement. He would just have to be satisfied with looking at him.

Pfft, who was he trying to kid? 

“James?” James scrounged his nose and stayed asleep. “James.” Keith tried again, only to watch James bury his face in Keith’s chest. “Honestly,” Keith sighed, “James wake up.” Keith shook his arm as much as he could.

James finally showed signs of waking up. His eyes were full of sleep, Keith snickered, he always believed that James was a morning person or at the very least a light sleeper. Watching James struggle to wake up was adorable. “Come on James, wake up.”

James blinked at him sleepily. One fist rubbing his eye. Keith chuckled at the small groan sounds he made. James blinked a few times before his eyes popped open. 

“Keith!” James jumped up and fell off the bed with a loud thump. A moment later, he jumped back up. “Keith! You’re awake!!” Keith watched James, his flushed cheeks, bedhead curls pointing at every direction. “I need to get the doctor! And the Captain! I – I need to-“

“Hug me.”

James blinked, mouth gaping. “Did you just – hug?”

Keith nodded, “I want a hug.” Keith enjoyed watching James turn pink. Ever so slowly James crawled back on the bed, face bright pink, wrapped his arms around Keith as he laid down beside him. 

Keith wrapped his arms around James slowly. Although he had no strength in his arms, Keith needed to feel James in his arms. It helped him anchor himself to reality. 

Thanks to his link to the Lions, Keith knew that the rest of Team Voltron survived the battle. His team had been able to save the planet. Keith had been able to protect James and everyone he cared for. 

Keith heard sniffing under him. “James, are you alright?”

James blinked up at him, small tears down his face. “You were asleep for _so_ long.” James buried his face in Keith’s neck. “We tried everything! You were the most injured out of your team! The healing pod was our _last_ hope, even then I was scared that it wouldn’t work.”

Keith closed his eyes and placed his cheek on the top of James’ head. 

“You said _goodbye_.” James sobbed and sat up to look down at Keith. “You said goodbye, you thought you were going to die and you still went through with it.” James shook his head, “I thought – I thought you were going to die and we had missed our chance. “ 

James rubbed his eyes. 

Keith smiled sadly at James, “I’m not sorry (James’ head snapped up and glared at Keith) I couldn’t let the Earth be destroyed. I couldn’t let you die.”

James swallowed by a sob, “I would kiss you but you haven’t washed your teeth in weeks.”

Keith smiled, “We waited this long. I’m sure we can wait a few more hours.”


	7. Their Night

**Their Night**

“Did you just _shoot_ at _my_ boyfriend?” Keith growled inside the Black Lion’s cockpit as he turned the Black Lion. “You did _not_ just – _you did it again!_” That was it, Keith was blowing that ship up. With a slam of the lever, Keith flew through the Galra warship, causing it to explode in seconds.

“Was the _really_ necessary?” James' voice whispered through Keith’s helmet.

“They played a dirty trick and attacked my boyfriend. So, yes. It was very necessary.” Keith proclaimed with no shame whatsoever.

James scoffed. Keith could practically see him rolling his eyes. “Their shot missed by a good ten yards.”

“They still tried. They should know _that_ basically signs the right for me to attack them.”

“We’re in battle! Of course, you have to attack them.”

“But with more reason now.”

James threw his hands in the air. Ever since Keith woke up from his coma, he had been extremely affectionate, in private of course. From gentle hand-holding to caressing James whenever he could. There was not a moment when they were off duty that they were not together. At first, James thought their friends would get annoyed on how much time James and Keith kept to themselves, sometimes just disappearing from public view. But their friends were just glad that James and Keith were finally together, they had been walking on eggshells for weeks and were tired of it. 

At one point, Lance proclaimed that if he walked in on James and Keith _one more time_ he was going to quit Voltron. And seeing the crazy look in his eyes after walking in on them now more than five times, Shiro believed him. 

Shiro ordered James to move in with Keith for the safety of others. Shiro had also told them, with a grin on his face, that their living quarters were now soundproof. James turned bright red as Shiro walked away with a wave.

James had buried himself in the bed, trying to hide from the world. To think people knew what they were doing (he didn’t mind _that_ part, he was actually quite proud of that. Keith was _his_.) and could hear them (that part he did mind.) was mortifying. 

“They could hear us,” James whispered. “God, I don’t mind them knowing what we’re doing. We’re adults! We can do what we please. But – but they can _hear_ us!”

Keith chuckled, “At least they know we satisfy each other.”

James sat up, face even brighter than before. “Keith!”

“What?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

James threw himself back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. “Of course, _you_ would think it’s okay.” James’ mistake was covering his face, for he missed Keith’s mischievous smile. He was startled when he felt Keith’s lips on his neck. “_Really_? Now?”

Keith pulled open James’ shirt. James stared at him with narrowed eyes, when had Keith removed his own shirt? It wasn’t until Keith bit down on that _one_ _spot_ that James finally stopping thinking.

Keith lifted himself off James for a moment to look down on him. Button shirt open, face flushed pink, bedroom eyes and bruised lips was Keith’s favorite look on James. Keith removed James’ pants. “Let’s find out how soundproof this room really is.”

James’ eyes widen, before he could get a word in, Keith had him gasping.

* * *

“The Captain wants help with what?” James asked his boyfriend.

They had just returned from the latest battle, Keith was checking James for any injuries. James would have teased him for his over-protectiveness but he was doing the same thing. They sat in their living room, writing their reports when Keith informed James of Captain Shiro’s plan.

“He wants help with his proposal,” Keith answered, he didn’t even stop writing his report.

“What kind of proposal? Does he have a battle plan ready for the next battle or is this Adam related?”

“Adam.”

James smiled. “So they’re finally doing it?”

Keith scoffed, “They’ve been doing it since before I met them.”

James choked and threw a pillow at his idiot boyfriend. “_You_ _know_ what I meant!”

Keith rolled his eyes and put his tablet down. “Yeah, I don’t know why his proposing again. But he says they’re different people know – not to mention Adam is finally recovered – he wants to make it personal and at the same time show the universe that he belongs to Adam.”

“That healing pod does miracles.” James hummed, “It’s sweet that he wants to show everyone that he loves Adam. I think Adam will say yes no matter how the Captain proposes.”

“So do I, but you know how Shiro gets when it involves Adam. It’s the only reason he doesn’t tease me about our relationship.”

“Oh?” James stretched his arms, his back popped.

Keith took advantage of James’ relax state to pull his boyfriend to his arms. Keith laid back on the couch and pulled James on top of him. “We’ll think of something for Shiro later. It’s nap time.”

“I keep forgetting you have cat-like habits,” James whispered into Keith’s collarbone. James shivered when he felt Keith’s fingernails caress his spine. “Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

“Who says I won’t finish?”

James looked up at Keith. “You never wanted a nap, you just want to have sex.”

Keith shrugged unashamed. “We have years’ worth of sex to catch up on. We should use our free time catching up not helping Shiro plan his proposal – which I’m sure he already has like ten ideas.” He looked up at James, who moved to straddle him and begun unbuttoning his uniform. “I see that I don’t need much to convince you.”

James rolled his eyes as he pulled Keith’s pants off, “Yeah, it takes a lot to convince me to have mind-blowing sex with my extremely attractive boyfriend who has the stamina of a Roman gladiator. Yes, you definitely have to _try_ to convince me.”

“Mind-blowing huh?”

“You already know it. They gave us a soundproof room.”

Keith sat up quickly, nearly knocking James down. “Then let’s make the most of it.”

Some sort of God must have been with them because just five minutes after they were finished and about to take an actual nap, the alarms went off. They both jumped off the bed and dressed quickly has Coran's voice filled the room. Keith’s suit was easier to slip on, James turned his back to Keith as he pulled on his gloves, and Keith zipped up James’ suit. “At least they let us finish.” Keith growled.

James turned back to face Keith and pulled him in for a kiss and then pulled away and whispered, “Stay safe.”

Keith pulled him back in for another kiss. “Don’t you dare die, James. I’m not done with you.”

They both ran their separate way.

* * *

James rubbed the bridge of his nose. Keith and team Voltron had returned from the battle two days later and explained the strange events that had occurred.

“So you’re telling me, that _Prince Lotor_ – who, at first helped you, turned out to be a bad guy but then you found out that he wasn’t a bad guy and the _Lotor_ you knew wasn’t even the real Lotor but a clone, like Captain Shiro?” Keith nodded. “The real Lotor was being held by the Witch Haggar – who turns out to be his _mother_ – for _thousands of years_ but escaped while you were floating the ‘time’ but Haggar thought you killed him and has been searching for a way to confirm his death and/or find him.” Keith nodded again. “He was in hiding because he didn’t want to lead Haggar to the colony he created for Alteans, - not knowing that Haggar already knew – but was physically weak and captured by non-Galra slavers before Haggar found him again.” Keith nodded again as he took a sip from his tea. “And all this time the Princess has carrying guilt for falling in love with him and then discovering he was the bad guy and then finally believing that you guys had killed him.” Keith only stared at him, “Now the Princess is by the healing pod, waiting for the real Prince Lotor to wake up and Lance is annoyed because she might actually fall in love with the real Prince because he had saved and protected her people.”

“Yup that’s pretty much it.”

James rubbed his face, “This is like those soap operas Tia Mari would put on.” He leaned, “You said that you found him in a pod?”

Keith sighed, “Yes, suspended animation. Shiro thinks Haggar might actually care about him. She wanted to use him but also keep him close to protect him. That’s why she’s been destroying planets. She believed we had killed the real Lotor by mistake. I try not to understand the Witch’s thought process. It gives me a headache.”

“You’re not the only one. She really has lost her mind.”

“Allura wants to talk to him before we proceed with anything,” Keith said. “She has a soft spot for him.”

“After all the hell he’s gone through. Hell, I have a soft spot for him.” James proclaimed. “How is this our lives?”

Keith grinned, “Would you change it?”

James smiled at him, before leaning over the table to kiss him. “Not for anything.” he had the pleasure of seeing Keith blush.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Keith stared at the handsome man sleeping in his bed. James was laying down on his stomach, arms under his pillow. If the mood wasn’t so peaceful, Keith would have jumped the beautiful man already. But James looked so relax, Keith decided to let his husband rest.

As Keith stared at his husband’s – _his husband_ – face, he thought how long and hard it took them to get here. From child rivalries with awkward crushes to comrades in war with too much sexual tension to actual partners in every sense of the word.

Keith had been very lucky to survive the war, luckier that his team survived and even luckier to have James by his side.

Keith frowned thinking of the last battle for the galaxy. The real Prince Lotor woke up after nearly three weeks of healing. Although physical healing, the prince was still weak from malnourishment and stress. His skin had a grey tint to it and his hair looked dried compared to the clone Lotor Keith had known. Prince Lotor did not know any of Haggar’s plans but did confirm to rescuing Altean whenever he could until Haggar captured him.

Allura had been the one to tell him about Haggar’s discovery of the colony and then using his clones to gain the colony’s trust. He was distraught, believed to have helped Haggar gained access to the Altean without meaning too. It took Allura, Coran, and Lance to convince him otherwise.

Lance seemed to take Lotor under his wing. Treating him like a younger brother even though Lotor was thousands of years old. Lotor had even asked Lance to cut his hair – Keith choked when he found out, only family was allowed to be near a Galra’s neck – Lance thinking nothing of it, agreed and cut Lotor’s hair to just below his shoulders. Making him look younger.

Lance taught Lotor how to relax and be himself.

Conan taught Lotor that kindness was real.

Allura taught Lotor how to trust and love again.

Lotor turned out to a gentle and wise prince. Although he was still physically weak and could not join them in battle, he could create battle plans that impressed Shiro. His plans help liberate planets and save lives. And Keith could see that he was winning the Altean Princess’ heart as time went by.

Convincing the Alteans that Haggar was not their savor but using them was difficult. Lotor had snuck off Atlas and joined the battlefield to prove to the Alteans that Haggar was lying to them, for she had claimed that Voltron had murdered the Prince. Lance, Coran, and Allura all took turns telling Lotor off for doing something so dangerous and without a weapon.

Allura almost cried when Lotor said that it was worth the risk.

Together with all their alliance, Voltron was able to defeat Haggar. The madness inside her turned from power hunger to a mother seeking revenge for her dead child. Haggar was sealed in a magical cell that only Allura, Lotor, Coran and Team Voltron had access too.

Allura and Lotor married to join their people together – but Keith knew they loved each other, “_a fool could see the love in their eyes_,” had whispered Lance. With their advance technology, they were able to help relocate refugees and begin to heal the galaxy from the ten-thousand-year war. Their firstborn was a boy who was named after Allura’s father. He would be the leader for a generation that will only know peace.

“I can hear you thinking.” Said a soft and sleepy voice.

Keith looked into James’ sleepy eyes, he had woken up when Keith was lost in his thoughts.

Keith leaned down to kiss James’ temple. “Morning.”

Three years married and yet James still took Keith’s breath away. He would never get enough of those warm blue-violet eyes staring at him with so much love. He was _loved_. Something that before Shiro and James, Keith had believed was not possible.

James blushed, “I’m going to wash up. Wait for me.”

Keith laughed. James’ number one rule was to brush your teeth before kissing. Keith rolled into his back and waited for James to return. There was something he wanted to ask James, he had been waiting for the right moment, but he realized that there wasn’t a perfect moment.

James dropped gracefully onto the bed and snuggled next to Keith. “What were you thinking about?”

Keith brushed James’ hair back, “I want a baby.”

James’ eyes didn’t widen, he didn’t even look shocked. “Human or non-human? A baby or any age?”

Keith could kiss his husband, of course, he would already know what kept Keith up at night. “Maybe one day we’ll adopt but for now, I want a child of our own.”

James looked confused. “Unless there’s something about Galra Biology that you haven’t told, we can look into a surrogate.”

Keith chuckled, “No, male Galra can’t get pregnant. But have you ever wondered why there were so many Galra?”

“Trapped in a giant ship with nothing to do but have sex?”

Keith laughed, “No – well yes but no.” He caressed James’ face lovingly. Gods, he loved this man. “The Galra have a machine that takes the DNA of two individuals and creates a baby. Thinking of it as a baby-making machine. It’s called a Birthing Matrix.”

James was quiet for a moment, “So you’re saying we can have a child ourselves with the help of this machine?” Keith could hear the hope in his voice.

“Yes.”

James’ eyes widen with happiness. He tackled Keith and kissed him with all the love in the universe. “Yes. Yes, I want a baby with you. I want ten of them with you.”

Keith laughed and pulled James down for another kiss. “I love you James. More than I can ever say. Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Forever and always.” James whispered to Keith’s lips.

Esmeralda Kogane was born a year later, head covered with curly black hair and violet eyes.


End file.
